A donde llega una apuesta
by MiaElizabethH
Summary: Una apuesta entre la Capitán Hawkeye y el General Mustang termina de forma inesperada
1. chapter 1

**Contenido sensible, violencia leve.**

 **Personajes : Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Rebecca Catalina, Fuhrer Grumman, Team Mustang, Cadetes sin importancia.**

 **Una serie donde se sugiere una frase u oración y a partir de ahí se escribe el resto del escrito.**

 **( Puedes dejar en los comentarios alguna sugerencia y veré qué puedo hacer)**

 **"Y ahí la apuesta tomo un giro inesperado"**

 **(enviado por karlanimemas)**

Y ahí la apuesta tomo un giro inesperado, Roy Mustang no pudo abstenerse a tomar alcohol, era simple si él no tomaba en un mes, ella usaría una mini falda, pero si el tomaba aún que sea un sorbo, tenía que usar la minifalda por una semana.

Ahí estaba el, con un disfraz en el bar de madame tomando un whisky tranquilamente, hasta que una silueta muy conocida se sentó a su lado en el taburete, trato de ignorarlo con la esperanza de que no lo viera.

-General Mustang, Gane - dijo

-Disculpe señorita, me confunde con alguien más - en estos momentos podía hacer dos cosas, salir corriendo o enfrentarse a su triste realidad.

-No podría confundir a el hombre que amo, ahora General lo espero mañana a la 600 horas con mini falda- una sonrisa cómplice de apreciaba en su rostro.

La Capital Hawkeye tomo el resto del vaso del General, se levantó del taburete, le dio un beso casto en los labios y se acomodo el bolso y se fue, de cualquier forma mañana sería un maravilloso día.

La capitán llegó más temprano ese día de lo habitual, hizo unos cambios en el itinerario del General y se dedicó a esperar su llegada, a medida que se acercaba la hora de llegada fueron llegando sus compañeros de trabajo, y a la 6:30 de la mañana llego finalmente el General Mustang, mostrando sus sexys piernas.

Le costo mucho más de lo que pensó mantener la compostura, las risas y comentarios burlescos de sus compañeros, cada segundo valía la pena, la mirada del general callo instantáneamente a todos los presentes, lanzó una mirada rabiosa hacia su Capitán la cual trataban no estallar en risa.

-Hawkeye, ni un comentario tuyo, dame mi itinerario y los documentos - se sentó en su escritorio esperando que Hawkeye le entregué sus cosas.

-Bien señor, a las 700 horas tiene reunión con el consejo, a la 1100 tiene que recibir a los nuevos cadetes graduados y a las 1600 horas tiene una partida de ajedrez con el Fuhrer, y tiene que entregar estos papeles firmados antes de las 1700 horas.- le entrego una pila de papelea bastante extensa.

-¿me odias Hawkeye? -

-No señor, deberíamos ir caminando a la sala del consejo, no deberíamos llegar tarde - miró la sonrisa malévola que solamente alguien que le conoce bien se daría cuenta.

Roy Mustang camino por el pasillo del comando central, ignorando las miradas y las burlas, había perdido la maldita apuesta, pero la sonrisa de Hawkeye no durará mucho más. Tenia un plan de venganza.

La reunión paso sin mayores contratiempos, olvidado las miradas durante la reunión, se dirigieron a el comedor para comer un sándwich y un café, aún tenían 20 minutos para la llegada de los cadetes graduados, un pequeño tropiezo y accidentalmente se le cayó el sándwich en la cabeza de su capitán quedando su cabello con completamente sucio.

-Capitán Hawkeye, discúlpeme fue un accidente - El general se disculpó.

-General, iré a las duchas a limpiarme y porfavor no haga nada estúpido.

Riza Hawkeye camino hacia las duchas, con el cabello lleno de mayonesa y tomate, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera, al menos era menos humillante que usar una minifalda, entro a las duchas se sacó su ropa dejándola ordenadamente en el banco y procedió a tomarse un baño, espero el agua tibia y comenzó a lavarse el cabello, escuchó la puerta, siguió limpiándose, salió de las duchas con la toalla en el cuerpo para darse cuenta que su ropa no estaba.

Roy entro a las duchas y encontró las ropas prolijamente ordenadas de Hawkeye, tomo todo y salió corriendo, las escondió en su oficina y se cambió la maldita minifalda y corrió hacia los cadetes.

Riza salió de las duchas a la zona de suministros, tomo dos pistolas y un rifle, si el quería guerra, guerra tendrá.

Se acomodo bien la toalla, Camino sigilosamente hasta el campo de tiro, visualizó a Roy dando su discurso ante los cadetes graduados, con pantalones, el maldito se cambió, tomo su rifle francotirador, y apunto a unos centímetros, solamente lo asustaria, disparo, la bala cayó exactamente dónde quería que llegara.

Los cadetes se alarmaron, ante el intento de asesinato hacia el general, aún que él no de movió, si no que sonrió se puso los guantes, y lanzó una chispa se desvaneció antes de explotar, una mujer desnuda, y cubierta con una toalla, entro apuntando a el General, nadie se movió.

-General Mustang, dónde está mi ropa- la mujer rubia gritó.

-Capitán Hawkeye, llega tarde, es raro ver su impuntualidad

Un hombre rubio alto y una mujer morena de cabello ondulado entraron en la pelea.

-Riza, tranquilizate , hay más de 200 cadetes mirando en estos momentos - Havoc trato de hablar.

-Havoc no te metas - gritó Riza - está mierda se arregla entre Roy y yo.

-Si Havoc, si quieres vivir, mejor sal de aquí - Roy hablo - Estás listas para perder frente a mi encantó.

-En tus sueños Roy Mustang.

-¡ALTO! - todos los cadetes y presentes se quedaron completamente callados.

Riza miró por alto al ver el Fuhrer Grumman caminando hacia ella.

-Fuhrer porque detienes esto - gritó Roy

-Bueno , no dejaré que ella pelee solamente con una toalla, además quiero ver cómo Hawkeye te patea el trasero.

 **Continuará**...


	2. capítulo 2

Entrevista a el General Mustang.

Periodista : Muy bien señor Mustang, el próximos lunes 29 de enero, en el Anfiteatro de la sede militar de central tiene preparada una pelea entre usted y su subordina.

Roy : Efectivamente, será una pelea entretenida, el Fuhrer ha aceptado que no solo el personal militar se encuentre de espectador si no que también por primera vez se permitirá la prensa.

Periodista : Y sin falta estaremos ahí,¿ usted cree que le puede ganar a la Capitán Hawkeye?

( Una carcajada sarcástica por parte de Roy Mustang)

Roy : obviamente, aún que no hay que subestimarla demasiado, su capacidad con las armas de fuego es implacable, pero tampoco hay que subestimar al Alquimista de fuego.

Periodista: Según las apuestas dicen que ganará la señorita Hawkeye, inclusive el Fuhrer ha apostado a su perdida. A pesar de los pronósticos usted está muy calmado

Roy : conozco a la Capitán Hawkeye desde hace más 15 años, y créame que se muy bien sus estrategias y tácticas.

Periodista : Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿entonces su relación va más allá de subordinado- comandante, no es así?. Tengo entendido que han estado varias veces en la corte Marcial por la ley de fraternidad.

Roy : En estos momentos nuestra relación es muy profesional como buenos amigos y camaradas.

Periodista : Una última pregunta. ¿Por qué le robó la ropa a la Capitán Hawkeye?

Roy : un simple ajuste de cuentas.

Entrevista a el Capitán Hawkaye.

Periodista : Se ve segura a pesar de que peleará con el alquimista de fuego ¿Puedo preguntar porque?.

Riza: Conozco a el General desde hace mucho tiempo, conozco cada debilidad sobre su táctica de pelea y utilización de la alquimia.

Periodista: Tengo entendido que está pelea es por un ajuste de cuentas, ¿que llevo a el General querer robarle la ropa?

Riza: Perdió una apuesta y tuvo que usar minifalda, y yo accidentalmente le cambié el horario y todo el consejo pudo burlarse de el.

Periodista: Pagaría 1 millón de cenz por ver a el General en minifalda.

Riza: ¿Quiere verlo? Tengo varias fotos en mi cartera, si quiere le doy unas para su periodico.

(Me entrego un juego de fotos del General en minifalda)

Periodista: Efectivamente es un ajuste de cuentas. ¿Cuál es su relación con el General Mustang?

Riza: Soy solamente una muy buena amiga, todo es estrictamente profesional.

Periodista: Muy bien Gracias por su tiempo, nos veremos en la pelea.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Bienvenidos a la Transmisión oficial de la pelea del siglo, a un lado el General Roy Mustang utilizando solamente su par de guantes y al otro lado se encuentra la Capitán Riza Hawkeye, que mantiene 4 armas M1911 y un fusil M1917 Enfield y una pistola de la cual no quiso dar explicaciones._

 _Los competidores entraron a el campo, bastantes confiados el uno del otro, intercambian un saludos se ponen en posición de ataque._

La Capitán Hawkeye saca dos de sus armas y apunta a el General, el cual con su mano izquierda lanza una llama perfectamente controlada, ella logra esquivarla con agilidad, al tiempo que hace dos disparos en los pies del general.

Lanza otra ola de llamas y explosiones cerca de Hawkeye, la cual Salta y escapa, disparando varias veces para hacerlo distraer, el humo y polvo tapa la visión del General, cuando se logra disuadir, no logra ver a la Capitán.

-Muy lento General- grita, al tiempo que le da una patada y le quita el guante derecho.

-Muy buen jugada Hawkeye- dice lanzado una pequeña llama para que se aleje, la cual da un paso adelante y haciendo que se queme parte de su flequillo.

-Me debes pagar el arreglo del cabello Señor- dijo metiendo dos dedos en la boca para apagar su cabello.

-Y tú me debes pagar mi dignidad, todo el país ve el periódico- recalco.

-Es mi venganza por quitarme la ropa- sonrió y disparo a los guantes y luego se alejó un poco para disparar.

Mustang crea una pared de alquimia dividiendo el campo en dos.

Riza maldice continúa disparando, mientras Mustang los esquiva con alquimia.

-Capitán a tu Enfield le queda solamente una bala…- no dejo terminar cuando la bala disparo directo a su cuerpo.

Instantáneamente lanzó una chispa en dirección a la bala, la cual se descontroló pegándole a Riza, Ella se mantuvo en el piso por la explosión.

Roy la vio en el piso y se preocupó, se suponía que debía esquivarlo, esto era una batalla amistosa, corrió rápidamente a dónde se encontraba.

"Riza" gritó, La culpabilidad, apareció, No se perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar, volteó la cabeza con una sonrisa cómplice y saco una pistola de agua.

Si bien el golpe fue duro, tenía que esperar que baje la guardia, saco la pistola de agua por debajo de su espalda, y apunto directo a el guante izquierdo, le lanzó un chorro de agua en la mano y el resto en la cara.

-Maldición Hawkeye, me asusté mucho – gritó.

-General, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale – aseguró lo suficientemente alto para que se escuche en el anfiteatro. – al parecer gane.

Se podía escuchar el animo del público.

-No del todo Capitán - creo otra muralla, ahora él no tenía más guantes y ella no tenía balas.

La teniente Hawkeye Salta el muro, y empieza a dar patadas y golpes, mientras el general se defendia prepara para el golpe final, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca el General Mustang grita.

-Cásate conmigo- la Capitán tuvo una distracción Roy aprovecho el momento para dejarla boca abajo con su cuerpo encima de ella – Gane.

Y el público de vuelve loco, el se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse.

Ella lo miró enojado, el alza los hombros se da una vuelta y dice.

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale Hawkeye- se rió.


	4. capítulo 4

Sin restricciones

Personajes : Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Viejo Grumman, Rebecca Catalina, La dueña del periódico Karla., Fuery

Continuación del capítulo " En el amor y la guerra"

 _Amestris New_

 _(Artículo periodístico)_

 _Apenas empezamos el mes de los enamorados y nuestra pareja favorita nos ha dado un muy sorprendente sorpresa, el General Mustang le ha pedido matrimonio a la Capitán Hawkeye, nada más y nada menos en medio de la pelea amistosa._

 _Si bien aún no se ha dado una respuesta publica a la propuesta por parte de la Capitán, testigos afirman haber visto a la pareja entrar en unos de los departamentos del complejo Hindenburg, ahí donde supuestamente vive nuestro querido General._

 _Pero quienes son realmente está pareja perfecta en el ámbito profesional, se dice que el Roy Mustang era el aprendiz del padre de Riza Hawkeye, se unió a la academia militar y posteriormente se convirtió en Alquimista estatal, por su parte la señorita Hawkeye entro a la academia militar y como cadete fue enviada a Ishval por su excelente puntería, siendo considerada hasta la actualidad la mejor francotiradora de la nación, en la Guerra se reencontraron, muchos testigos afirman, que la Capitán Hawkeye le salvó la vida más de una vez, al terminar la guerra, ella se mantuvo como su fiel asistente, descrita por sus compañeros como una mujer a la que hay que tenerle miedo, por su parte el general Mustang el hombre más codiciado entre las damas el cual siempre fue de libre compromiso cayó en los brazos de su subordinada como un loco enamorado. En pocas palabras Riza Hawkeye logro domar a Roy Mustang._

 _Esperamos que pronto la feliz pareja anuncie la fecha de la boda._

 _Escrito por la fundadora del periódico Amestris New._

 _Karla._

El general Mustang quemó el periódico de la mañana, tanto él como ella sabían que ese comentario era una broma, pero los medios lo tomaron como una propuesta real, apenas la Capitán Hawkeye leyera el periódico lo iba a matar, eso no había duda, pero cuando entro y actuó de forma normal, se preguntaba si no se había dado cuenta del periódico o la cantidad de prensa que alojaba afuera del comando central.

-Bien día señor, se le ve estresado – dejo sus cosas en su escritorio - ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Muy malo Hawkeye – le respondió.

Entro el Teniente Fuery, con un periódico del día y una sonrisa amplia.

-General, Capitán, mis completas felicidades y mis mejores deseos

-Fuery ¿De que estás hablando? – pregunto Riza extrañada.

-Riza, el periódico público un artículo sobre nuestro compromiso nupcial, Fuery deja ese periódico en el mi escritorio y dejamos hablar en privado – ordenó Mustang y Fuery obedeció sin protestar.

-¿Desde cuándo estamos comprometidos?... No ¿Cuándo me pediste matrimonio?

-Te lo pedí cuando tuvimos nuestra pelea en el anfiteatro ¿Recuerdas?

-Si Roy, pero eso fue en broma – recalco

-Pero la prensa, lo tomo enserio.

Riza miró el periódico, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, como maldita mierda la prensa se le ocurre escribir esto, pueden llegar a la corte Marcial, aún estaba vigente la ley de fraternidad, miró a Roy el cual estaba diligentemente haciendo su papeleo sin preocuparse por los problemas que han de venir.

Se reprimió mentalmente, en sus sueños desearía que fuera cierto, si bien no se merecía ser feliz, ella era egoísta, cuando era joven siempre quiso una familia, tener un trabajo modesto, tener niños, pero todos sus sueños fueron remplazados por los de Roy, le hubiera gustado que el supiera lo que pensaba, pero no podía permitirse que el dejara sus sueños por ella, se habían sacrificado mucho para llegar a donde se encontraban y no podían perderlo por una tontería.

-Deberíamos hablar con la prensa y aclarar que entre nosotros no pasa nada- Riza finalmente hablo

\- Entre nosotros si pasa algo, que no lo queramos público es otra cosa- Roy levanto la vista y le tendió unos papeles.

Leyó el papel, le dieron un maldito ascenso, tanto a ella como a Hayate, apartar del próximo lunes ella seria coronel y Black Hayate lo ascendieron a Capitán, todo estaba estrictamente firmado y sellado, Riza se rio mentalmente, su abuelo se había tomado muy en serio cuando ella le dijo que el era Black Hayate un perro militar.

Esta no era su semana, primero Roy le roba ropa y un centenar de cadetes la vio literalmente desnuda, una buena humillación por parte de Roy durante la pelea, en menos de 10 minutos era la prometida de su jefe, y ahora una promoción, lo único que faltaba es que tendría una boda de princesa y eso estaba segura que no sucedería.

Roy por su lado, estaba bastante cabreado, primero la minifalda, después todo el país lo vio en minifalda, y peor es que el periódico se podía guardar y esa imagen jamás saldría de la cabeza de la población de Amestris , y ahora era el Mujeriego domado por Hawkeye, no sabía que le hería más su orgullo. (aunque lo último era cierto, no lo iba a admitir)

Y como si la cosa fuera bastante complicada, entra Rebecca.

-¡Riza!- grito la mujer

-¿ Que paso ahora Rebecca? No me digas que estas embarazada y no sabes quién es el padre- irnonizo

-Muy graciosa, pero si vas a estar con esas mejor me voy- Rebecca se estaban yendo cuando Riza el paro.

-Lo siento Rebecca ¿Que está pasando?

-Tu abuelo esta hablando con la prensa sobre tu compromiso con el General – se acerco a su oido y susurro – Le puso fecha a tu boda.

Lo único que faltaba, Acaso este día no podía ser peor, pensó Riza

Un trueno y un relámpago en el Cielo confirmo sus sospechas. " lo único que falta es que este embarazada" murmuro por lo bajo.

Acaso nada podía ser peor pensó Roy.

En menos de dos horas estaba hablando con el Furher los detalles de una boda, que el día de ayer no se le ocurrió que sucedería.

Había pensado pedirle matrimonio cuando se convirtiera en el líder de la nación, hacer las cosas bien, invitarla a salir, algo romántico, ni si quiera fue en serio cuando le dijo que se casara con ella, era una táctica de guerra.

\- ¿Señor no cree que es muy apresurado? - pregunto intimidado

\- Es un tiempo prudente, muchacho.

\- Pero una semana no es algo demasiado pronto- está bien, si quería que se casaran lo podían hacer, pero en una semana eso era algo loco, nadie planea una boda en una semana - denos unos 10 meses.

-¿10 meses? - tomo un sorbo de Café- NO

Riza entro a el despacho de su muy ODIADO abuelo después de ir al baño 4 vez en las últimas dos horas.

La boda ya se había anunciado a el país, no había vuelta atrás, en lo más profundo de su corazón estaba agradecida, pero siempre quiso una boda sencilla, algo tranquilo, una casa lejos del comando central, un bajo perfil, cosa que no iba a pasar ni en su mejor sueño.

La boda tendría más invitados que los asistentes a su pelea de hace unos días, la recepción seria en la mansión Amstrong, dado que Roy por alguna razón extraña, es el heredero de legal de la familia Amstrong en caso que le suceda algo a Oliver.

\- Quiero que vivan conmigo- dijo Grumman.

\- No señor, eso no lo permitiré, puede manejar nuestra boda, pero lo que pase después de eso lo escogeremos nosotros- gruño Riza, ya estaba cabreada.

\- Vamos, Riza, este viejo cansado, quiere tener a sus bisnietos cerca- defendió su postura.

\- Riza y yo, tomamos la decisión de no tener hijos- esta vez intervino Roy- y nada podrá cambiar esta decisión.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro mis muchachos. - saco un papel de su escritorio y se lo paso a Roy.

\- Acaso nada este día puede ser planeado- murmuró, pasándole el papel a Riza

Riza leyó el papel.

Nunca volvería a decir en su vida que algo no puede ser peor.


End file.
